Dulce belleza
by Haruhi Yamashiki
Summary: El multimillonario jugador de polo Sasuke Uchiha ha recorrido el mundo entero y ha estado con innumerables mujeres. La dulce belleza de la británica Sakura haruno ha saciado su apetito ¿Por lo que no comprende por qué su cuerpo sigue deseándola? Sakura es consciente de que no es el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Sasuke. No es muy sofisticada, es una simple chica de campo.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Dulce belleza es propiedad de Chantelle Shaw, yo solo he adaptado esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

ADVERTENCIA universo alterno

**Dulce belleza**

Sasuke se apoyo en la valla del prado. Observo con el ceño fruncido como un caballo con su jinete realizaba un triple salto con increíble facilidad. El siguiente obstáculo era una valla de considerable altura. El caballo tomo velocidad y el jinete se aferro al cuello del animal para preparase para saltar.

Las habilidades de equitación de aquel jinete eran fascinantes. Sin percatarse de ello, Sasuke contuvo la respiración a la espera de que el caballo levantara las patas del suelo. Pero justo en ese momento salió una motocicleta de la arboleda que había junto al prado y el molesto sonido de su motor término con la paz que reinaba en el ambiente. La motocicleta comenzó a bordear la valla del prado. El caballo claramente se asusto por el ruido y Sasuke supo que se negaría a saltar. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer y, sintiéndose impotente, observo como el caballo tiro a su jinete al suelo.

Sakura se quedo sin aliento debido al impacto y trato con todas sus fuerzas de respirar. Sintió como le dio vueltas la cabeza y como su cuerpo recupero la sensibilidad momento en el que fue consciente de lo adoloridos que tenia los brazos, los hombros, las caderas. Le pareció más fácil mantener los ojos cerrados, pero oyó una voz y se forzó en levantar los parpados.

-No trate de moverse. Quédese quieta mientras yo compruebo si se ha roto algún hueso. Dios tiene suerte de seguir con vida- dijo el hombre. -Voló por el aire como una muñeca de trapo-.

Sakura apenas se percato de que el comenzó a palparle los huesos del cuerpo hasta que el llego a sus costillas, momento en el que hizo un gesto de dolor. Todavía aturdida por la caída, cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-No se desmaye. Voy a telefonear a una ambulancia-.

-No necesito una ambulancia- contesto ella entre dientes, forzándose en abrir los ojos.

Aquel extraño acerco la cara a la suya. Sakura pudo sentir su cálida respiración en la mejilla y, al verlo con claridad, lo reconoció de inmediato. Aquel hombre era Sasuke Uchiha, campeón internacional de polo, multimillonario, y un afamado playboy que, según la prensa, tenia tanto éxito en conseguir mujeres bellas como títulos de polo. A Sakura no le interesaban los artículos de cotilleo, pero desde que había tenido doce años había devorado todas las revistas de equitación que habían caído en sus manos y no había duda de que el argentino era una leyenda en el deporte que había elegido como profesión.

Supuso que no debió sorprenderle la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha ya que, durante las anteriores semanas, el tema de conversación de los muchachos de la finca había sido la inminente visita de este a Hardwick Hall. Pero verlo allí en carne y hueso fue muy impresionante. Le desconcertó darse cuenta de que el argentino la había estado observando realizar saltos con piran.

El ya había sacado su teléfono móvil de sus pantalones vaqueros y Sakura se forzó en levantarse aunque le dolió mucho la cadera y no pudo hacerlo.

-Le dije que permaneciera tumbada- comento Sasuke Uchiha con una mescla de impaciencia y preocupación. Su voz tenía mucho acento.

Sakura se rebeló de inmediato contra el tono autoritario de la voz de él.

-Yo le dije a usted que no necesito una ambulancia – contesto con firmeza, logrando arrodillarse por pura determinación.

-¿Es siempre tan desobediente?- Sasuke no se molesto en ocultar su irritación.

Murmuro algo que Sakura no pudo entender pero, por el tono de voz que empleo, a ella le agrado no haber podido comprender. Se dijo a si misma que una vez que se pusiera de pie se encontraría mejor. No podía permitirse perder un par de horas en la sala de espera del hospital de la zona. Se forzó en moverse, pero entonces, sorprendida, emitió un grito al sentir como unas fuertes manos la tomaron por la cadera y la levantaron por los aires.

No estuvo más de un segundo presionada contra el musculoso pecho de Sasuke Uchiha, pero la sensación de tener aquellos poderosos brazos sujetándola, así como el respirar la seductora fragancia de la colonia de este, provocaron que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Se le revoluciono el corazón y no fue debido a la caída. De cerca, aquel hombre era impresionante. Llevaba puesta una camisa color crema con los botones superiores desabrochados. Entonces lo miro a la cara y observo las bellas fracciones que tenia. Poseía una boca realmente preciosa.

Se pregunto cómo sería un beso de aquella boca. El color que había desaparecido de su cara debido a la impresión de la caída, volvió a sus mejillas. No aparto la mirada y observo sus ojos color carbón, ojos que en aquel momento brillaban en señal de advertencia.

Cuando él la dejo en el suelo, trato desesperadamente de ocultar el hecho de que le temblaron las piernas. Pero mientras miraba el brillante color azabache del cabello de aquel hombre, cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, se dijo a si misma que el temblor no tenía nada que ver con él, si no con la caída que había sufrido.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía un aspecto muy masculino. El todavía la tenía agarrada por los brazos. Pareció que temía que si la soltaba, ella caería al suelo. Pero Sakura necesito poner distancia entre ambos

-Gracias- murmuro, echándose para atrás.

Durante un momento pensó que Sasuke no iba a soltarla, pero entonces lo hizo. Este frunció el ceño al observar como ella se balanceo.

-Necesita que la vea un medico- comento lacónicamente -Aun que lleva puesto un casco, podría haber sufrido una contusión cerebral-.

-Estoy bien, de verdad- se apresuro en asegurar Sakura. Se forzó en esbozar una sonrisa, pero en el fondo se sintió como si una aprisionadora le hubiese aplastado todo el cuerpo.-He sufrido caídas mucho peores que esta-.

-No me sorprende- mascullo el –el caballo es demasiado grande para usted- añadió.

Tras decir aquello, giro la cabeza y miro al semental que había captado su atención cuando se había acercado al prado de ensayos. Su interés en el jinete había llegado posteriormente, cuando al ver la trenza pelirosa que se movía bajo el casco se había percatado de que aquella delicada figura era definitivamente femenina. El caballo, que en aquel momento ya se había tranquilizado, era muy grande y fuerte. Incluso a un hombre le resultaría difícil controlarlo.

Pensó que aquella mujer era llamativamente bella. No llevaba maquillaje, tenía la piel como la porcelana y las mejillas sonrosadas. Era una verdadera rosa inglesa. Le cautivaron sus ojos jade, ojos que lo estaban analizando fijamente.

Asombrado, frunció el ceño al percatarse de que se había quedado mirándola. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se quedaran mirándolo a él. Pero aquella fémina era simplemente exquisita. Tenía un aspecto tan frágil que no comprendió cómo no se había roto todos los huesos en la caída.

—Me impresiona que su padre le permita montar un animal tan poderoso —comentó.

-¿Mi padre? —desconcertada. Sakura se quedó mirándolo.

Pensó que ni su verdadero padre, ni los dos siguientes maridos de su madre, la cual había insistido en que los llamara «papá», habían estado suficientemente interesados en ella como para preocuparse por la clase de animal que montaba. Pero Sasuke Uchiha no sabía nada de su complicada familia, ni del hecho de que su madre se había casado tantas veces.

—Ni mi padre ni nadie me «permite» hacer nada —contestó con dureza—. Soy adulta y tomo mis propias decisiones. Puedo manejar perfectamente a Piran.

—Es un caballo demasiado fuerte para usted y es una ingenua si piensa que podría controlarlo si él decide desbocarse —respondió Sasuke fríamente—. Cuando se negó a saltar no pudo controlarlo en absoluto… aunque, para ser justo, debo admitir que no fue enteramente culpa suya. ¿Quién demonios conducía la motocicleta? No puedo creer que el conde Hyuuga permita que un gamberro se pasee a sus anchas por su propiedad como un lunático.

—Desafortunadamente, el conde le permite hacer a su hijo lo que éste quiera —explicó Sakura—. El gamberro al que se ha referido es Neji Hyuuga, y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con su descripción de él. Pasa mucho tiempo alterando la propiedad con su maldita motocicleta. Salió de la arboleda sin previo aviso y es normal que Piran se asustara. Apostaría a que ningún jinete podría controlarlo en esa situación.

—Quizá tenga razón —concedió Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros—. Usted monta bien —reconoció de mala gana. Cuando había llegado al prado, se había percatado de la empatía que había entre la muchacha y el caballo. Ella tenía un talento innato para montar.

Se acercó al semental, el cual estaba ya muy tranquilo atado a la valla. Tomó sus riendas.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó, acariciando el costado del animal.

—Seis. Yo llevo realizando saltos con él desde hace dos años.

—Es un caballo muy bonito. ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?

—Piran. Vino de un establo de Cornwall y su nombre significa «oscuro»… muy apropiado por su color —contestó Sakura, acariciando el negro manto del caballo.

En ese momento las manos de ambos se rozaron al acercar Sasuke la mano para acariciar el lomo del animal. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante aquel contacto, tras lo cual se ruborizó al percatarse del brillo que reflejaron los ojos de él, brillo que dejó claro que Sasuke se había percatado de su reacción.

—Así que el caballo se llama Piran… ¿y el jinete…? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

—Sakura Haruno —contestó ella con brío.

Era la encargada de preparar a los caballos en el Hyuuga Polo Club y era muy probable que fuera a ocuparse de los de Sasuke en el partido de polo que iba a celebrarse. El argentino era la estrella invitada.

—Y tú eres Sasuke Uchiha —comentó educadamente, quitándose el casco—. Todo el mundo aquí, en Hardwick, está emocionado con tu visita.

El frunció el ceño, pero a continuación esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

—De la misma manera que el significado del nombre de Piran va acorde con el color de su pelo, tu apellido concuerda con la tonalidad de tu pelo, que es del mismo color que los cerezos en un campo en primavera—murmuró el argentino con la mirada fija en los rizos rosados que le caían alrededor de la cara a ella.

Sakura era bajita y, cuando la había tomado en brazos, se había percatado de que no pesaba nada. Pero a pesar de su frágil apariencia, era tan luchadora y ardiente como algunos de los potros del criadero que tenía en su Estancia Elvira, en Argentina.

—Tienes el aspecto de una muchacha que acaba de terminar el instituto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintidós —espetó ella, estirándose. Deseó ser un poco más alta.

Era consciente de que aparentaba tener menos edad de la que en realidad tenía. Pero como raramente se preocupaba por arreglarse, sino que simplemente se lavaba la cara y se peinaba el pelo en una trenza, era culpa suya que Sasuke Uchiha la hubiera confundido con una quinceañera. Irritada, se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba la opinión que aquel hombre tuviera de su apariencia. Pero se sentía muy orgullosa de sus habilidades como jinete y le había molestado que él hubiera cuestionado su capacidad para controlar a Piran.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Le impresionó observar cómo Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo y cómo fijó la vista en sus pechos. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se recordó a sí misma que no había mucho bajo su camisa que pudiera excitar a aquel hombre. Montar a caballo era más que su pasión; desde que había sido una jovencita se había convertido en una obsesión que había excedido cualquier interés en su apariencia física. Nunca le había preocupado el hecho de no haber desarrollado mucho pecho. Pero en aquel momento, por primera vez en su vida, deseó tener un aspecto más femenino, tener más curvas y algo más que unos diminutos bultitos que no requerían el soporte de un sujetador.

Repentinamente sintió las piernas débiles y le pareció que el aire se le había quedado atrapado en los pulmones… sintió la misma sensación que cuando Piran la había tirado al suelo.

Durante su adolescencia había estado tan ocupada montando a caballo que no había tenido tiempo para chicos. Y, aunque había tenido un par de relaciones desde que había dejado el colegio, ambas habían durado poco debido a su falta de interés. Pero Sasuke Uchiha no se parecía en nada a los chicos con los que ella había salido y la estaba mirando de una manera en la que jamás la había mirado ningún hombre. Tal vez su experiencia con el sexo opuesto fuera limitada, pero pudo percibir el interés de Sasuke. Reconoció la química que había entre ambos y no pudo contener el pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Él frunció el ceño al percatarse de que Sakura no llevaba sujetador. Pudo distinguir claramente a través de la tela de su camisa la piel más oscura de sus pezones… así como también pudo observar cómo éstos se endurecieron provocativamente. El calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y se sintió impresionado ante la intensidad de éste. No se había sentido tan excitado desde hacía muchos años. Sintió cómo se le aceleró el corazón y cómo sus pantalones vaqueros repentinamente le quedaron estrechos a la altura de la ingle…

Se dijo a sí mismo que había llegado el momento de que se moviera, de que rompiera con aquella sensualidad que había atrapado a ambos. Miró su reloj y vio que ya era hora de que regresara a la casa para cambiarse para la cena que iba a tener con el conde y la señora Hyuuga, así como con su atractiva, pero demasiado ansiosa hija, Karin. Se preguntó si el idiota del hijo del matrimonio, que casi había causado un serio accidente, también estaría presente en la cena. Lo que tenía claro era que iba a informar al conde de que no permitiría que unas ruidosas motocicletas pasaran cerca de los ponis de pura sangre a los que él debía entrenar en el Hyuuga Polo Club.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura a la cara y se centró en su sugerente boca. Le dio un vuelco el estómago al imaginarse cómo sería besar aquellos labios y explorarla con la lengua. Pensó que seguramente tenía un sabor muy dulce y que le respondería encantada. Se percató de que se le habían dilatado las pupilas, pupilas que reflejaron una sensual promesa.

Se preguntó quién sería aquella mujer y se dijo a sí mismo que podría ser una interesante diversión durante los siguientes meses. Sabía que la aristocrática familia Hyuuga tenía muchas ramas y supuso que Sakura sería una pariente.

-¿Vives en la casa principal, en Hyuuga Hall? —exigió saber abruptamente, forzándose en apartarse de ella.

—El conde Hyuuga no suele invitar a su personal a dormir en su casa —contestó Sakura con sequedad—. Ni siquiera a los encargados.

—Así que trabajas aquí—comentó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es tuyo Piran?

—No, me lo han prestado. Su dueño es Minato Namikaze, el propietario de la granja que hay junto a la finca Hyuuga. Minato fue un jinete especializado en caballos de salto y es quien me patrocina.

—Namikaze… me suena ese apellido.

—Ganó tres veces el oro en las Olimpiadas y fue capitán del Equipo Ecuestre Británico durante muchos años. Minato es mi inspiración —explicó ella.

-¿Esperas ser seleccionada para el equipo inglés? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Las próximas Olimpiadas son mi sueño —admitió Sakura, ruborizándose. Pero a continuación se preguntó por qué le había revelado sus sueños a un hombre al que apenas conocía. Jamás le había contado aquello a nadie, aparte de a Minato Namikaze. Ni siquiera a su familia.

Desde que sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella había tenido nueve años, ambos habían estado demasiado involucrados con sus nuevas parejas e hijos como para interesarse por ella. En las pocas ocasiones en las que le había mencionado algo de los caballos a su madre, Tsunade Senju, sólo había conseguido discutir y tener que soportar que ésta le dijera que debía encontrar un trabajo como era debido, un lugar decente donde vivir en vez de una vieja caravana y un novio…

—Pero para las Olimpiadas todavía queda mucho —murmuró—. Por ahora estoy trabajando duro con la esperanza de que me seleccionen para el equipo que participará en el campeonato europeo del año que viene. Tanto Minato como el conde Hyuuga piensan que tengo muchas posibilidades. El conde me ha apoyado mucho en mi carrera —añadió—. Me permite tener aquí a Piran y siempre me da tiempo libre para que pueda ir a las competiciones. Las facilidades en Hardwick son excelentes y trabajar aquí está suponiendo una experiencia fantástica.

—No tan fantástica cuando tu caballo se niega a saltar —comentó Sasuke con sequedad, notando cómo ella se estaba restregando las costillas—. Yo llevaré a Piran a los establos.

Sin darle tiempo a Sakura de discutir, ajustó los estribos del caballo y subió a la silla de montar con mucho estilo. Piran normalmente no aceptaba que lo montaran extraños, pero se quedó muy tranquilo mientras él le habló. La voz de Sasuke era extrañamente hipnótica.

Sakura pensó que era una pena que aquel jinete argentino no tuviera un efecto tan tranquilizador sobre ella. Se sintió muy alterada y supo que no era sólo por la caída.

Abrió la puerta del prado y Sasuke guió a Piran hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, detuvo al animal y la esperó.

—Sigo creyendo que debería telefonear a un médico —dijo al observar que ella hizo un gesto de dolor a cada paso que dio—. Estás muy pálida y obviamente dolorida.

—Simplemente tengo el cuerpo amoratado, eso es todo —contestó Sakura tercamente.

Sasuke le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Se te va a poner todo el cuerpo morado y mañana te dolerá mucho. Para no empeorar las cosas, no deberías montar a caballo durante una semana.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —respondió ella. Pareció escandalizada—. Tengo una competición dentro de poco y mañana voy a hacer de nuevo el circuito con Piran. Este habría saltado la última valla sin problemas si no le hubiera asustado la motocicleta.

El maldijo. Lo hizo con una mezcla de impaciencia y admiración ante la tozudez de Sakura.

—Eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido —comentó. La agarró y la subió al caballo junto a él sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

La sentó delante de él. La sujetó con un brazo contra su pecho mientras con la otra mano agarró las riendas y controló al semental con increíble facilidad.

Al mirar los fuertes antebrazos de Sasuke, Sakura se percató de que tratar de bajarse sería inútil, por lo que decidió quedarse allí quieta hasta que llegaran a los establos. Pero la sola sensación de los fuertes muslos del argentino presionando su trasero era algo muy íntimo. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo, así como la fragancia de su colonia mezclada con otro delicado aroma excitantemente masculino y extremadamente embriagador, le estaban afectando mucho.

Cuando llegaron a los establos, se sintió muy agradecida. Sasuke desmontó primero y, con cuidado, la ayudó a bajar a ella. Entonces la tomó en brazos. Irritada. Sakura pensó que pareció como si él pensara que ella era la muñeca de trapo a la que se había referido cuando había descrito la caída.

Cuando por fin la sentó en un fardo de heno, estaba muy ruborizada. Y cuando fue a levantarse, Sasuke se acercó para impedírselo.

—Tengo que ver a Piran —explicó ella, enfadada.

—Le pediré a alguno de los muchachos que lo cepille. A ti te cuesta respirar… puedo verlo reflejado en tus ojos, aunque seas demasiado testaruda como para admitirlo —contestó él.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo a la cara y se dio cuenta de que había conocido a alguien que estaba tan decidido como ella a salirse con la suya.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy bien —dijo entre dientes—. Y a Piran no le gusta que nadie más lo cepille.

—Bueno, pues va a tener que acostumbrarse porque no quiero verte de nuevo por los establos hasta que no te hayas hecho una radiografía de las costillas y un chequeo médico completo. Mi chofer, Kakashi, te llevará en coche hasta el hospital —le informó Sasuke con frialdad—. Te llevaría yo mismo pero, como ya te he dicho, la señora Hyuuga va a ofrecer una cena esta noche… y me parece que yo soy la estrella invitada —añadió con sequedad.

Al ir a decir algo Sakura, él se apresuró en continuar hablando.

—No pierdas tu tiempo discutiendo conmigo —le advirtió, colocándole un dedo por debajo de la barbilla. Presionó levemente hacia arriba para que a ella no le quedara otro remedio que cerrar la boca y tragarse las palabras que estaba deseando decir—. Yo estaré a cargo de los establos durante mi estancia en Hyuuga Hall y me niego a tener a alguien que apenas puede moverse trabajando bajo mis órdenes. Si te has roto las costillas o has resultado herida, supones una responsabilidad de la que no me quiero hacer cargo.

Tras decir aquello, sonrió a pesar de la furia que reflejó la expresión de la cara ella.

—Voy a estar aquí todo el verano —añadió con una sensual voz.

Sakura pensó que era obvio que Sasuke Uchiha era un seductor nato, pero también era el hombre más arrogante que jamás había conocido. Se sintió indignada con su cuerpo por haber respondido ante él. Sintió un cosquilleo por los pechos y unas impactantes ansias de que Sasuke la tumbara sobre el heno y de que la besara como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vas a estar aquí «todo el verano»? —contestó con la voz ronca—. Sé que has venido para el torneo de polo, pero había pensado que después regresarías a Argentina —añadió con la consternación reflejada en la mirada.

Él negó con la cabeza y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Normalmente paso un par de meses, cuando es invierno en Argentina, en mi escuela de polo de Nueva York. Pero este año el conde me ha invitado a Hardwick para que entrene a los ponis. Así que ya ves, Sakura… —Sasuke le acarició entonces los labios con su dedo pulgar— durante el próximo mes más o menos seré tu jefe y deberás obedecer mis reglas. Ve al hospital con Kakashi, espera hasta que te hagan una revisión completa y, cuando puedas decirme que estás bien de salud, serás bienvenida. Hasta entonces, si veo un mechón de tu bonito pelo rosa cerca del establo de Piran, habrá problemas, ¿comprendes?

Por el tono de voz de él, ella se percató de que sería peligroso enfadarlo. Le indignó su prepotencia y giró la cabeza. Pero tembló al hacerlo. La manera tan delicada con la que Sasuke le había acariciado los labios había sido impresionantemente íntima. Pensó que la idea de tener que trabajar para él durante todo el verano era realmente perturbadora.

—El conde Hyuuga me nombró jefa de los muchachos y estoy segura de que tendrá algo que decir cuando le informe de que me has apartado de mi trabajo —dijo, enfurecida.

—Al conde le costó mucho convencerme de que viniera a Gloucestershire en vez de que me fuera a Nueva York. Creo que descubrirás que le parecerá bien cualquier cosa que yo diga —respondió Sasuke con gran arrogancia.

Ella sintió ganas de abofetearlo.

—Además, no te he apartado de tu trabajo, Sakura. De hecho, tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo una vez me asegure de que no has sufrido ninguna herida de importancia. Tengo unos planes estupendos para el Hyuuga Polo Club y me da la impresión de que tú y yo vamos a pasar juntos mucho tiempo —comentó él con un sensual brillo reflejado en los ojos.

Sakura sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Deseó levantarse y decirle que se perdiera, que antes preferiría trabajar para el diablo que para él. Pero no pudo moverse ya que se había quedado atrapada bajo el magnetismo de Sasuke. Estaba cautivada por su impactante masculinidad. No pudo apartar la mirada de su sensual boca y, al acercar él la cabeza levemente a ella, dejó de pensar y casi de respirar. Cuando pareció que iba a besarla, se le revolucionó el corazón.

Pero para su profunda decepción, Sasuke no la besó. En vez de ello, se enderezó y se apartó de ella. A continuación esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

—Espera aquí a que venga a buscarte Kakashi —le ordenó antes de dirigirse a la puerta de los establos, donde se detuvo—. Parece que va a ser un verano muy interesante, ¿No crees, Sakura?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Dulce belleza pertenece a Chantelle Shaw.

**Capítulo II **

Para alivio de Sakura, la radiografía mostró que no se había roto ningún hueso en la caída. Pero tenía las costillas y los hombros gravemente magullados y el doctor fue muy firme al decirle que no debía montar a caballo durante los siguientes días.

—Dudo que mañana seas capaz de moverte —le dijo mientras le dio unas recetas para unos fuertes analgésicos—. Toma dos de estas dos veces al día y descansa.

Pero para ella, el hecho de que no se había roto ningún hueso significó que al día siguiente podría trabajar en los establos.

Inconvenientemente, a la mañana siguiente se despertó completamente dolorida y, al ver los moretones que tenía por todo el cuerpo, tuvo que admitir que no estaba en condiciones de montar en bicicleta para ir a los establos ni de pasar la mañana ejercitando caballos.

Aparte del hecho de que, aunque lograra llegar a los establos, seguramente Sasuke Uchiha le ordenaría que regresara de nuevo a casa. El argentino era el individuo más arrogante que jamás había conocido, pero al mismo tiempo era el hombre más sexy que había visto.

La mañana se le hizo interminable, pero afortunadamente los analgésicos funcionaron y por la tarde ya no se encontró tan mal. Uno de los muchachos de la finca le mandó un mensaje en el cual le informó de que Sasuke había regresado a Hyuuga Hall, donde se estaba hospedando como invitado del conde. Mientras se dirigió hacia los establos en bicicleta, ella pensó que era muy improbable que él regresara a trabajar aquella tarde. Cada vez que se encontró con un bache en el camino, sintió un gran dolor.

A Piran le agradó mucho verla. Tenía el manto muy brillante y Sakura supuso que alguien lo había cepillado. Pero volvió a cepillarlo y le dio un par de caramelos de menta. No se percató de que tenían compañía hasta que una figura se le acercó por detrás.

—Neji, me vas a causar un infarto si te acercas a mí de esta manera —espetó cuando un leve sonido provocó que se diera la vuelta—. Es una pena que ayer no fueras tan silencioso con tu motocicleta —añadió.

Sintió la misma intranquilidad que siempre le invadía cuando estaba a solas con el hijo y heredero del conde Hyuuga. El joven inglés era uno de los solteros de oro de la zona. Su bonito pelo negro le caía por la espalda y ella podía comprender por qué las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él. Pero para ella no tenía nada atractivo.

—Sí, he oído que Piran te tiró al suelo cuando estabas montándolo ayer —comentó Neji, apoyándose en la puerta del compartimiento.

Le cerró el paso a Sakura, la cual instintivamente se echó para atrás.

—Fue culpa tuya, no de Piran —aseguró ella—. El ruido de tu motocicleta le asustó. Desearía que no montaras cerca del prado.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi tierra… o lo será algún día. Deberías ser agradable conmigo, Sakura —dijo, esbozando una picara sonrisa. Entonces se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla—. En el futuro voy a ser muy rico… siempre y cuando mi querido papá no derroche la fortuna familiar en el club de polo. Dios sabe cuánto dinero le habrá pagado a Sasuke Uchiha para convencerlo de que viniera aquí a compartir con nosotros su «pericia» —añadió petulantemente—. Uchiha ya es multimillonario y el dinero que el viejo le ha pagado podría haber ido destinado a aumentar mi mísera asignación.

—El señor Uchiha tiene fama de ser uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo —murmuró Sakura—. Su presencia en el Torneo de Polo Hyuuga ha triplicado la venta de entradas.

—Uchiha es un famoso playboy —comentó Neji, enfurruñado. Obviamente le había molestado la defensa que ella había hecho de Sasuke—. Anoche, mi hermana estuvo todo el tiempo encima de él —añadió—. No me digas que tú también has caído bajo sus encantos.

—Desde luego que no —se apresuró en contestar Sakura.

Pero tal vez lo hizo demasiado rápido ya que Neji se quedó mirándola. Ella se ruborizó.

—A juzgar por mi breve encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha, me pareció que es uno de los hombres más desagradables que jamás he conocido. Me alegraré cuando se marche de aquí —comentó.

—¿Esa es tu opinión? ¡Qué decepción! Tenía muchas esperanzas en nuestra relación —terció entonces alguien con mucho acento en la voz.

Sakura emitió un gritito y giró la cabeza para ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Me refería a nuestra relación laboral, claro está —añadió éste.

Al ver cómo Neji frunció el ceño, esbozó una insulsa sonrisa frente a él.

Sasuke centró de nuevo su atención en Sakura, la cual sintió cómo le dio un vuelco el estómago al mirarla él a los ojos. Obviamente el argentino se había cambiado de ropa para la cena y estaba impresionantemente guapo vestido con unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa de seda blanca. Se había desabotonado la camisa por el cuello y ella pudo ver parte de la palida piel de su pecho.

—Me temo que durante los próximos meses me verás muchas veces —dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

Sakura miró al suelo y deseo que éste se abriera y la tragara.

—El conde Hyuuga me ha retado a convertir el Hyuuga Polo Club en un lugar de referencia para el deporte… y yo jamás puedo resistirme ante un reto —continuó él sin apartar la mirada de la ruborizada cara de ella.

Entonces miró a Neji con una actitud desdeñosa.

—Me temo que ya no vas a poder continuar montando en motocicleta por la finca. Voy a realizar un entrenamiento intensivo con ponis y no quiero perder tiempo al tener que calmarlos cada vez que tú los aterrorices. Tu desconsiderada actuación de ayer provocó el accidente de Sakura y sólo fue pura suerte que las consecuencias del mismo no fueran más graves.

Neji se sintió enfurecido.

—No es culpa mía que Sakura no pueda controlar su caballo —dijo, resentido—. Todo el mundo sabe que Piran es demasiado fuerte para ella —añadió, dirigiéndole a Sasuke una mirada de aversión—. Tú no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Mi padre…

—Tu padre está de acuerdo conmigo en que la motocicleta no debe entrar en la zona de los establos y de los prados —interrumpió Sasuke—. Las habilidades de Sakura como jinete no pueden discutirse. Ayer estuve observando cómo montaba y, en mi opinión, es una jinete excelente.

Ella se ruborizó ante aquel inesperado cumplido. Enfurecido, Neji la miró para a continuación mirar a Sasuke. Maldijo gravemente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de los establos. En el silencio que se apoderó entonces de la situación, Sasuke sintió cómo la tensión aumentó y se centró en colocar en su sitio los cepillos de Piran.

—Puede que sea un miembro de la aristocracia británica, pero es un individuo sin encanto, ¿verdad? —comentó Sasuke—. Aunque tal vez tú no pienses así. ¿Quedaste con él en veros aquí ya que sabías que los demás muchachos no estarían en los establos?

Impresionada ante aquella acusación, ella se dio la vuelta. Pudo ver que él estaba mirándola fija y fríamente con sus ojos color carbon.

—Desde luego que no —negó con fiereza—. ¿Por qué querría yo hacer eso? No estoy ni lo más mínimo interesada en Neji.

Sasuke entró en el compartimiento y acarició a Piran.

—Bueno, pues él está interesado en ti —dijo con dureza—. Te doy un consejo, querida… no coquetees con Hyuuga a no ser que quieras llegar hasta el final. El te desea fervientemente y no es buena idea alentarlo.

—¡Yo no estaba coqueteando con Neji! —espetó Sakura con la furia reflejada en la mirada—. Seguramente él me vio entrar en los establos y me siguió. Sólo vine a ver a Piran, no a montar —añadió al recordar que Sasuke le había prohibido acercarse a los establos—. Aunque las radiografías mostraron que no me he roto nada. No hay ninguna razón por la que no pueda montar.

—Aparte de la recomendación del doctor, el cual te dijo que te quedaras en cama durante un par de días. Kakashi oyó la conversación que mantuvisteis en el hospital —murmuró Sasuke. Sintió una mezcla de impaciencia y diversión cuando ella lo miró.

Pensó que Sakura era extremadamente testaruda… un fallo que ambos compartían. Comprendía su obsesión por montar a caballo y su adicción a la adrenalina que sentía cuando realizaba los saltos. Obviamente le gustaba llegar al límite, al igual que le ocurría a él en el campo de polo. Se preguntó qué la movía ya que era algo que le hacía no preocuparse por su seguridad… al igual que lo que le había movido a él le había llevado a correr riesgos que lo habían catapultado a lo más alto en el polo y en varias ocasiones casi a la tumba.

Deseó hacerle entrar en razón, pero al mismo tiempo deseó besarle los labios hasta que los separara y él pudiera introducir la lengua en su boca. Le irritó el efecto que Sakura tenía en él. El día anterior había pensado que ella sería una diversión interesante durante su estancia en Hardwick, pero tras una noche en la que no había descansado ya que no había podido quitársela de la cabeza, había decidido que lo que ella suponía era una complicación innecesaria. Había asumido que cuando volviera a verla habría tenido su inconveniente atracción por ella bajo control pero, en cuanto había entrado en los establos y la había visto, le había dado un vuelco el corazón. Había tenido que admitir que su atracción no había disminuido.

El pelo de Sakura era del mismo color de los cerezos y tenía una melena que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Deseó abrazarla para que sintiera la dura evidencia de su excitación. Sintió una necesidad agobiante de tumbarla sobre el heno pero, en vez de ello, lo que hizo fue reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad y salir del compartimiento de Piran.

—Como puedes ver. Piran está bien. No me causó ningún problema cuando lo cepillé antes —comentó—. Te llevaré a casa en coche. Vives en la granja de Minato, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero no hay necesidad de que me lleves… he venido en bicicleta —respondió ella—. Tardo menos si atravieso la arboleda.

—Quiero hablarte de los caballos que he traído desde Argentina para el torneo de polo. Pero si te vas a oponer a todo lo que digo, me tendré que preguntar seriamente si puedo tenerte aquí trabajando —espetó Sasuke.

Sakura se preguntó si él estaba amenazando con echarla y el pánico le invadió el cuerpo. Pero el argentino no le dio más opciones para hablar y salió del establo. Ella lo siguió y, cuando él abrió la puerta de su vehículo, se introdujo en éste y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Miró al frente y se le revolucionaron los sentidos cuando, al sentarse Sasuke detrás del volante, pudo percibir la exótica fragancia de su colonia.

—Ibas a hablarme de tus caballos —murmuró tentativamente cuando él había conducido ya hasta casi los límites de la finca Hyuuga en completo silencio.

Sasuke respiró profundamente, como si él también se hubiera dado cuenta de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Pero a continuación comenzó a darle información detallada acerca de sus ponis. Sakura escuchó detenidamente e incluso le sorprendió cuando el coche se detuvo y se percató de que habían llegado a la granja.

—En el cobertizo he dejado algunas notas acerca de lo que comen y de sus historiales médicos. Podrás leerlos cuando regreses al trabajo tras el fin de semana —dijo él en un tono que no admitió discusión acerca de cuándo iba a permitirle a Sakura volver a trabajar.

—Está bien. Entonces nos veremos la próxima semana —contestó ella. Se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir durante tres largos días sin montar a caballo. Se dijo a sí misma con firmeza que la idea de no ver a Sasuke durante el fin de semana no tenía nada que ver con la deprimente sensación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

—Antes de que te marches… esto es para ti —él tomó algo del asiento trasero del vehículo y le entregó a Sakura un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas. Sonrió al notar lo sorprendida que se había quedado ella—. Son para desearte que te recuperes rápido —explicó—. Cuando fui a la floristería, el color me recordó tu brillante pelo… y las afiladas espinas fueron un recordatorio de tu difícil personalidad. Casi morí desangrado cuando tomé el ramo.

—No pretendo ser difícil. Es simplemente que estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a mi manera y a tomar mis propias decisiones, eso es todo —aseguró Sakura entre dientes. Hundió la cara entre las rosas ya que no se sintió capaz de soportar la mirada de Sasuke. Incomprensiblemente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeó con fuerza para apartarlas de sus ojos.

Se preguntó qué diría él si supiera que nunca antes nadie le había regalado flores y pensó dónde iba a ponerlas ya que no tenía ningún jarrón.

Sintió que Sasuke estaba esperando que ella dijera algo y se forzó en hablar.

—Son preciosas. Gracias.

—De nada —contestó él, preguntándose por qué se sintió tan nervioso como un adolescente en su primera cita. Al observar cómo ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, sintió cómo la espiral de deseo que lo había mantenido despierto durante la mayor parte de la noche se intensificó—. Pensé que tal vez las rosas te convencieran de que me invitaras a entrar para tomar una taza de café.

Sakura lo miró. Le impresionó la sensualidad que reflejaron sus ojos y dirigió entonces su mirada hacia el rosado ramo que tenía en las manos. Sintió cómo se le revolucionó el corazón. Se dijo a sí misma que sólo tenía que invitarlo a tomar un café. Pensó que parecería grosero no hacerlo al haberle regalado él aquel bonito ramo de rosas.

—Si quieres, puedes entrar para tomar un café. Pero no vivo en la granja. Vivo ahí arriba… —indicó.

Guiándose por la mirada de ella, Sasuke encendió el motor de nuevo y dirigió el vehículo hacia el pequeño camino que salía de la granja. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a donde habían llegado; a un pequeño claro en el cual había una destartalada caravana bajo un gran roble.

—Realmente no esperas que crea que vives en eso, ¿verdad?

—Y el café que tengo es barato e instantáneo —dijo Sakura dulcemente—. Bienvenido a mi casa.

Mientras un incrédulo Sasuke miró a través de la ventanilla del coche, ella salió de éste y abrió la puerta de la caravana. La recibió el calor que se había acumulado dentro. Pensó que probablemente él habría cambiado de idea acerca del café y trató de ignorar la decepción que la embargó. Buscó en el anuario que había debajo de la pila para tratar de encontrar un recipiente adecuado en el cual colocar las rosas. Encontró un par de tarros de mermelada justo en el momento en el que Sasuke subía los peldaños que había hasta la puerta. Este entró en la caravana y pareció dominar todo el espacio.

Miró a su alrededor y ella emitió un silencioso gemido cuando él posó sus ojos en la cama. Era una cama abatible y aquella mañana no la había subido. La había dejado en el suelo ya que le había dolido demasiado uno de los hombros.

—Es lo que un agente inmobiliario calificaría como una casa compacta —comentó Sakura alegremente—. Cuando la cama está en el armario, sorprendentemente hay mucho espacio… por lo menos para mí —añadió cuando miró a Sasuke y vio que su cabeza estaba rozando el techo.

—Esto no puede ser tu residencia habitual —comentó él, impresionado ante aquellas condiciones de vida—. Simplemente acampas aquí durante el verano, ¿no es así?

—No, vine a vivir aquí cuando tenía diecisiete años, tras la tercera boda de mi madre y el nacimiento de mis hermanastras gemelas.

Sasuke levantó las cejas.

—Tu vida familiar parece muy complicada.

—Créeme, lo es. Fui a vivir con mi padre durante un tiempo, pero su nueva esposa y él también acababan de tener un bebé y fue más fácil para todos cuando Minato Namikaze me ofreció la caravana —explicó ella. Controló perfectamente su voz para que ésta no reflejara lo mucho que le había molestado haberse sentido ajena a la nueva vida de sus padres. No se había sentido querida por éstos, salvo cuando le habían pedido que ejerciera de niñera para sus hermanastros.

Había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez entre la casa de su padre y la de su madre. Sospechaba que la batalla legal que habían mantenido sus progenitores por su custodia había sido fundamentalmente causada para hacerse daño el uno al otro, no porque ninguno de los dos hubiera querido tenerla consigo.

Su niñez no había sido idílica en absoluto. Con doce años ya había sido muy independiente y había madrugado todas las mañanas para repartir periódicos para así poder pagarse las lecciones de equitación. Prefería los caballos a las personas y, tras presenciar varios matrimonios fracasados de sus padres, había decidido que no quería casarse ni depender de ningún otro ser humano.

—La caravana es sólida, aunque es cierto que si hay mucho viento se mueve un poco —admitió mientras sirvió con una cuchara el café en las dos tazas más nuevas que pudo encontrar—. Pero tiene todo lo básico… incluido una ducha. Minato me instaló un generador para que pudiera tener electricidad. No me puedo permitir alquilar una casa —explicó cuando Sasuke le dirigió una mirada con la que reflejó que se estaba seriamente cuestionando su cordura—. El precio de la vivienda es muy alto por aquí y todo lo que gano me lo gasto en el mantenimiento de Piran y en las tasas de las competiciones.

El se percató de que, aunque la caravana era vieja y pequeña, estaba inmaculadamente limpia.

Decidió que se bebería el café y que después se marcharía. Negó con la cabeza cuando Sakura le ofreció leche y azúcar e hizo una mueca de asco cuando dio un sorbo al café que ella le entregó.

Analizó la delicada figura de Sakura y se percató de su bonito trasero, tras lo cual sintió cierta tensión en la ingle. Estaba acostumbrado a salir con mujeres sofisticadas que jamás se pondrían otra cosa que no fuera un traje de firma. Pero había algo sano e increíblemente sexy acerca de la cara lavada y la sencilla ropa de Sakura. Se preguntó si ella fue consciente de que los rayos de sol que se colaron por la ventana provocaron que su camisa fuera casi transparente. Se le alteró la sangre en las venas al poder ver claramente el contorno de sus pechos.

—¿Vives aquí sola? —preguntó tras dar otro sorbo a su café.

Ella miró a su alrededor y levantó las cejas de manera expresiva.

—Apenas hay espacio para mí, así que no podría compartirlo con nadie más —murmuró.

—Así que… ¿no tienes novio?

—¡No! Ya te lo dije; me estoy entrenando muy duramente con la esperanza de que me seleccionen para el Equipo Ecuestre Británico. No tengo tiempo para novios —contestó Sakura, pensando que aún menos tenía el deseo de tener uno.

Pero aquello no significaba que ignorara completamente a los hombres. No podía apartar la mirada de Sasuke. Este pareció un poco fuera de lugar allí de pie en su diminuta caravana. Al mirarla él, se le revolucionó el corazón.

Agobiada, sintió que repentinamente la atmósfera dentro de la caravana pareció cargada de electricidad. Fue muy consciente de que el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke estaba sólo a unos centímetros de ella. Aguantó la respiración cuando él se acercó y no pudo evitar mirar su sensual boca. Sintió como si se le hubiera parado el corazón cuando Sasuke le puso una mano por debajo de la barbilla y acercó mucho la cara a la suya.

—¿Qué… qué crees que estás haciendo? —exigió saber. Le consternó la debilidad que reflejó su voz ya que había querido mostrar que estaba en control de la situación.

—Creo que voy a besarte —contestó él—. De hecho, lo sé, querida… al igual que sé que tú también quieres que lo haga.

Sakura tenía el corazón completamente revolucionado.

—No quiero que lo hagas —dijo desesperadamente.

—Mentirosa —respondió Sasuke.

Se percató de que la piel de ella era casi transparente y su boca, rosa y húmeda, suponía una tentación que no pudo resistir durante más tiempo. La sensualidad, la química que había entre ambos estaba al rojo vivo… y era mutua. Tal vez Sakura tratara de negarlo, pero tenía la excitación y la invitación reflejada en los ojos. Vaciló durante un segundo ya que deseó disfrutar la anticipación, pero al acariciarle los labios con los suyos y sentir su tentativa respuesta, el hambre le recorrió las venas. Gimiendo, tomó su boca y la besó con una desenfrenada pasión.

A Sakura no se le pasó por la mente resistirse ante aquello y, aunque le hubiera quedado un último vestigio de cordura, su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia y le exigió una completa rendición. Los labios de Sasuke eran cálidos y firmes. Acariciaron los suyos con tal erotismo que ella simplemente se derritió ante el placer que sintió y abrió la boca. Pensó que se le iba a desbocar el corazón al sentir la lengua de él dentro de su boca…

Nada la había preparado para la tormenta de sensaciones que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Nunca antes había experimentado el verdadero deseo, no había sentido aquella necesidad desesperada de algo que ni siquiera comprendía, pero que la estaba alterando como un peligroso incendio.

No pudo pensar con claridad cuando Sasuke la abrazó estrechamente contra su pecho. La presión que la boca de él ejerció sobre la suya fue algo tan adictivo como una droga… y quiso más. Le puso las manos en el pecho y sintió el calor que desprendió el cuerpo de aquel atractivo argentino. Pero lo estaba tocando por encima de la camisa y se preguntó cómo sería sentir su piel desnuda…

Pero antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar por su acalorada fantasía, Sasuke se apartó de ella. Se sentó en el borde del colchón de su cama y la colocó sobre su regazo.

—Así está mejor, umm… —murmuró en su boca antes de volver a besarla.

Lo hizo con tanta pasión que Sakura sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Estaba temblando y un cosquilleo se apoderó de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando él le acarició delicadamente un pecho, se estremeció en anticipo de una caricia más íntima.

—¿Te gusta, cariño? —preguntó Sasuke.

Pero ella no pudo contestar. Las sensaciones que él estaba despertando en su cuerpo eran nuevas y maravillosas. Se había sumergido en un mundo en el que lo único que importaba era que Diego continuara besándola y acariciándola. Oyó cómo él murmuró algo y apenas se percató de que le acarició la cintura con los dedos. A continuación notó que le agarraba el bajo de la camisa y se la quitaba por encima de la cabeza. Los numerosos moretones que había sufrido en la caída de Piran quedaron expuestos, moretones que contrastaban con su pálida piel.

—Tus magulladuras son peores de lo que me había imaginado —comentó Sasuke con dureza.

Aquel comentario arruino la excitación que había sentido Sakura. El fuego que se había apoderado de sus venas se enfrió tan rápido como si él la hubiera metido bajo una ducha de agua helada. Incluso se sintió levemente enferma. Se preguntó en qué había estado pensando al permitir que un hombre al que casi apenas conocía la besara y acariciara.

Sasuke estaba mirándole el cuello con el horror reflejado en la mirada y ella se sintió avergonzada ante el hecho de que claramente a él le asqueaba su cuerpo. Se apresuró en ponerse de nuevo la camisa y sintió un gran dolor físico al hacerlo. Pero no quiso que él continuara mirándole los moretones.

—Me gustaría que te marcharas —dijo de manera tensa—. Ya te has divertido suficiente.

—¿Divertido? —repitió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura fue consciente de que estaba siendo muy grosera, pero se sintió muy avergonzada al recordar la manera tan desinhibida con la que le había respondido. Se preguntó qué pensaría de ella. No había intentado evitar que la besara. En cuanto la había abrazado, ella se había derretido en sus brazos y le había devuelto el beso. Los suaves gemidos de placer que había emitido cuando la había acariciado debían haberle dado la impresión de que podía poseerla cuando quisiera.

Desde que había crecido y comprendido las relaciones adultas, había anunciado con orgullo que jamás actuaría como su madre. No iría de matrimonio en matrimonio, ni de relación en relación, sin importarle las consecuencias. Había afirmado que jamás le permitiría a un hombre tener ese tipo de control sobre ella. Pero aun así allí estaba, prácticamente haciendo el amor con un extraño simplemente porque era el hombre más guapo que había conocido.

—No sé qué esperabas… —espetó, pagando con Sasuke el enfado que sentía consigo misma—, pero yo no soy de la clase de mujer que se acuesta con un hombre cinco minutos después de conocerlo.

—Yo podría haber pensado otra cosa —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras. La calidez que habían reflejado sus ojos se había transformado en una fría arrogancia—. No estaba esperando nada —espetó, furioso consigo mismo por haber acudido a ella como un jovencito inmaduro.

Aquél no era su estilo. Siempre se comportaba de manera elegante con las mujeres y había pretendido detenerse tras haberle dado un breve beso a Sakura. Pero la apasionada respuesta de ésta lo había enloquecido, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a cargar con toda la culpa.

—¿Realmente esperas que crea que si no hubiera parado justo en ese momento lo habrías hecho tú? —preguntó, riéndose con incredulidad—. No te engañes, Sakura. Tú lo deseabas tanto como yo… todavía lo deseas —añadió, acariciando insolentemente la parte delantera de la camisa de ella. Se percató de cómo sus pezones se endurecieron.

Observó cómo Sakura se ruborizó y, realizando un movimiento impaciente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la caravana.

Pensó que sólo iba a estar allí durante unas pocas semanas y tenía un trabajo que realizar, trabajo que prometía ser interesante. Sakura jugaba un papel importante en Hardwick. Se había enterado por los muchachos que trabajaban en la finca de que a ella le tenían mucha consideración por su gran dedicación a los caballos y al club de polo, por lo que debía entablar una buena relación laboral con ella. La atracción que existía entre ambos suponía un serio inconveniente… pero si Sakura podía luchar contra ella, él también sería capaz.

—Esto ha sido un error —comentó Sakura con cierto temblor en la voz.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y observó que ella se había abotonado la camisa hasta el cuello.

—No había esperado que me besaras y… y admito que me dejé llevar —continuó ella—. No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta como para caer en la trampa de «¿puedo pasar para tomar un café?» —añadió, mirando las rosas. Se sintió enferma—. ¿Para eso eran las flores? ¿Para ablandarme y tener una rápida sesión de sexo?

—Desde luego que no —contestó él, indignado ante aquella acusación. Pensó que Sakura estaba hablando como si fuera una virgencita inocente y él un malnacido que había planeado seducirla. Pero nada de aquello era cierto—. Ha sido sólo un beso —aseguró con frialdad—. Te garantizo que no tenía ninguna intención de pedirte que te acostaras conmigo.

Tal vez para él había sido sólo un beso, pero para ella había sido la experiencia sensual más devastadora que jamás había experimentado.

—Por favor, vete —dijo, temblorosa—. Creo que sería mejor si ambos nos olvidáramos de este… este…

—¿Intervalo fascinante? —sugirió él con sarcasmo.

—¡Márchate! —espetó entonces Sakura, enfurecida. Apretó los puños con fuerza y le retó a decir una palabra más.

—Ya me voy —contestó Sasuke. Con aire despreocupado, bajó los pequeños escalones que había en la puerta de la caravana. Cuando llegó al suelo, se dio la vuelta y la miró—. Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos olvidar la química sexual que hay entre ambos —dijo con mucha seriedad—, Pero me pregunto si podremos.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Dulce belleza pertenece a Chantelle Shaw.

**Capítulo III**

La ola de calor, que había sido inusual para el mes de mayo, cesó. El lunes por la mañana, cuando Sakura se acercó andando a los establos, estaba lloviendo. Temió encontrarse de nuevo con Sasuke. Durante el fin de semana había llegado a la conclusión de que había reaccionado de manera exagerada y había comprendido que él no la había besado para persuadirla de que se acostaran juntos. Sasuke era un playboy extremadamente guapo y un héroe deportivo que frecuentemente salía fotografiado en los periódicos en compañía de preciosas modelos. No era muy probable que hubiera sentido una lujuria descontrolada hacia una desaliñada chica como ella.

El no le había dado ninguna importancia al beso que habían compartido, mientras que ella había actuado como una virgen mojigata. Pero había sido porque jamás había mantenido relaciones sexuales.

No lo vio hasta por la tarde, cuando salió con algunos de los muchachos para ejercitar varios ponis. Sasuke llevaba puesto un largo chubasquero negro combinado con un gorro del mismo color. Montada en uno de los ponis, a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón al reconocerlo.

—¿Estás ya suficientemente recuperada de tu accidente como para montar? —le preguntó él, acercándose a ella. Sujetó la brida del poni.

—Estoy bien —contestó Sakura automáticamente, ignorando lo mucho que le dolían las costillas. Lo miró a la boca y se ruborizó al recordar el placer que había sentido cuando aquellos labios la habían besado. Vio cómo algo brilló en sus ojos y apartó la vista apresuradamente—. Será mejor que me marche y que lave bien a Charhe Boy. Está cubierto de barro.

—Ambos los estáis —comentó Sasuke con sequedad. No comprendió cómo pudo excitarle Sakura vestida con aquella enorme chaqueta y aquellos mugrientos pantalones de montar. Normalmente le gustaba que las mujeres tuvieran un aspecto femenino y seductor—. ¿Cómo tienes las magulladuras? —preguntó.

—Mucho mejor —respondió ella entre dientes.

—Podrías haberte tomado otro día libre —murmuró él—. Es obvio que todavía tienes el hombro entumecido.

—Está bien… y, además, no estoy acostumbrada a sentarme sin hacer nada. No soy la paciente más paciente del mundo —admitió Sakura.

—No, creo que no lo eres —contestó Sasuke—. Cuando te ocupes de tu poni, te llevaré a casa en coche. Tengo que ir al pueblo y la granja está de camino.

—Oh, no, está bien… todavía no voy a irme a casa.

—Hoy ya no hay nada más que hacer por aquí —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero llevar a Piran a realizar saltos —admitió Sakura a regañadientes.

—Eso no es una buena idea. Es el primer día que has trabajado tras la caída y debes estar cansada —comentó Sasuke. La había observado en varias ocasiones durante el día sin que ella lo hubiera notado. Le había impresionado lo duro que trabajaba y lo mucho que se esforzaba.

Si Sakura era sincera, debía admitir que estaba destrozada y con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Pero su terquedad innata provocó que se revelara ante el autoritario tono de voz de Sasuke.

—Los campeones olímpicos no llegan a lo alto de sus carreras si abandonan el entrenamiento cada vez que están cansados —dijo—. Tanto Piran como yo necesitamos ejercitarnos todo lo que podamos antes de nuestra próxima competición.

—¡Santa madre! Eres la persona más cabezona y testaruda… —espetó Sasuke. Pero hizo una pausa para tratar de controlar su enfado—. Comprendo que desees tener éxito como jinete, pero es una estupidez correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Los saltos son un deporte peligroso… como lo es el polo —comentó Sakura—. ¿Cómo puedes advertirme acerca de correr riesgos cuando toda tu carrera ha sido construida sobre el hecho de que, cuando juegas, arriesgas constantemente tu seguridad? He visto por televisión cómo montas, lo haces de manera alocada, casi como si quisieras matarte… —añadió. Pero se le apagó la voz cuando la dureza que reflejó la mirada de Sasuke le advirtió que había llegado demasiado lejos.

—No digas tonterías —espetó él con la frialdad reflejada en la voz—. He estado en lo alto de mi carrera durante los anteriores diez años y sé lo que hago.

—Está bien —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Acordemos que yo no te aconsejaré acerca de tu carrera y tú no me dirás cómo debo hacer mi trabajo.

Sasuke miró la boca de Sakura y sintió ganas de besarla de nuevo. Pensó que ella era tan testaruda y temeraria como lo había sido él a los veintidós años. Sakura pensaba que era infalible y quiso advenirle que no lo era… que nadie lo era.

El había sido muy obstinado e impetuoso y había sido precisamente aquello lo que había provocado el fallecimiento de su hermano. Cerró los ojos para tratar de contener el dolor que se había apoderado de él al recordar el cuerpo sin vida de Itachi. Incluso después de tanto tiempo los recuerdos estaban muy vivos en su memoria y el dolor era muy intenso. La angustia de su corazón no se había disipado, como tampoco lo había hecho la creencia de que no tenía derecho a ser feliz ya que, sin ser consciente de ello, había causado la muerte de su hermano.

Había pasado los anteriores diez años llevando las situaciones al límite ya que no le había importado vivir o morir. Pensó que era curioso que ello le hubiera llevado a ser campeón de polo, un héroe deportivo en Argentina y en todo el mundo.

El Torneo de Polo Hardwick era siempre un evento muy popular, pero aquel año se habían vendido más entradas de lo habitual debido a la participación de Sasuke Uchiha. Durante las anteriores dos semanas, Sakura había llegado a los establos al amanecer y había trabajado hasta el anochecer. Había ayudado a preparar la finca para la afluencia de veinte mil visitantes. Pero de alguna manera logró no dejar aparcados los entrenamientos con Piran. El primer día que lo había montado había sentido cierta aprensión y la presencia de Sasuke en el prado sólo había conseguido ponerla más nerviosa. Pero Piran había saltado las vallas sin problemas, hecho que le había alegrado mucho.

Aunque no estaba tan contenta de que Sasuke se hubiera impuesto a sí mismo la tarea de ser su guardaespaldas. Cada tarde, cuando llevaba a Piran al prado para practicar, allí estaba él. Su presencia la intranquilizaba. Sasuke la ponía nerviosa.

La mañana del día en el que iba a celebrarse el torneo de polo, él se dirigió al prado vestido con los colores del equipo de Hyuuga… camisa dorada, pantalones marrones y botas negras. Estaba increíblemente guapo. Al verlo, a Sakura se le aceleró el corazón y se ruborizó cuando él la miró. La leve sonrisa que esbozó Sasuke le dejó claro que éste era consciente de que había estado observándolo.

Tuvo que admitir que se sentía muy atraída por él y cada vez le costaba más ocultar su atracción cuando Sasuke estaba delante. Habían trabajado juntos cada día y no sólo se sentía atraída hacia él como hombre, sino que también lo admiraba profundamente como profesional. Le había impresionado la paciencia y la destreza que demostraba, así como la gran afinidad que tenía con los caballos. Era consciente de que podría aprender mucho de él y deseó poder preguntarle cosas con normalidad. Pero cada vez que Sasuke le hablaba, se quedaba como muda y temió que él sospechara que estaba deseando que la besara de nuevo.

Sasuke había estado charlando con los otros miembros del equipo, pero se alejó de ellos y se acercó a los establos para buscar al primero de los cuatro caballos que iba a montar.

—¿Te va a acompañar alguien a la fiesta que se celebrará después del torneo, Sakura? —le preguntó al montarse en el caballo.

—Naruto me pidió que fuera con él —contestó ella.

Naruto era un trabajador de la finca y uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¡Qué pena! Había esperado poder convencerte de que fueras mi pareja esta noche —comentó Sasuke, esbozando una insípida sonrisa. Pero algo se reflejó en sus ojos, algo demasiado parecido a un intenso deseo, algo que desapareció rápidamente.

Sakura se sintió muy decepcionada al haber perdido la oportunidad de ir con él.

Al finalizar el torneo, Karin Hyuuga le entregó a Sasuke el trofeo del vencedor y se ruborizó al darle un beso de enhorabuena. Entonces él tuvo que posar para las fotografías con las bellas modelos publicitarias. Sakura observó la escena y, al mirarse a sí misma y ver la mugrienta ropa que llevaba, se preguntó cómo había pensado que Sasuke podía haber estado interesado en ella. El iba a dirigirse a Hyuuga Hall para asistir a una recepción, mientras que a ella todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer en los establos. Sintiendo una opresión en el corazón, tuvo que reconocer que pertenecían a mundos distintos y pensó que por su propio bien debía dejar de estar tan encaprichada de él.

Cuando regresó a la caravana ya había anochecido. No sintió mucho entusiasmo por asistir a la fiesta que el conde Hyuuga ofrecía todos los años al personal y a los miembros del club de polo. Pero le había prometido a Naruto que asistiría, por lo que se quitó su sucia ropa y se metió en la ducha.

—Estás estupenda —le dijo Naruto cuando llegó a buscarla—. Deberías arreglarte más a menudo, Sakura. No puedo recordar la última vez que te vi vestida con otra cosa que no fueran pantalones de montar.

—No puedo pasearme por los establos con falda y tacones —señaló ella. Se sintió ridículamente femenina vestida con una falda con estampado de flores y una camisa de seda. Se había arreglado el pelo en un bonito moño en lo alto de la cabeza, moño del cual ya se habían soltado varios mechones. Incluso se había maquillado.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, ésta estaba ya en plena ebullición. De inmediato. Sakura buscó a Sasuke con la mirada. Era el más alto de los allí reunidos. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros combinados con una camisa de seda del mismo color. Era exótico y diferente.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, se percató de que ella no era la única mujer que lo observaba. Karin Hyuuga y un grupo de sus aristocráticas amigas estaban comiéndoselo con los ojos. Al ver la preciosa ropa que llevaban éstas, sintió que ella no iba vestida con la elegancia apropiada para la ocasión. Había comprado la barata falda que se había puesto en un mercadillo. Se sintió muy cansada y repentinamente la noche le pareció muy aburrida. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia Naruto, el cual estaba en la barra, para informarle de que iba a marchase a casa, cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella.

—¿Crees que a tu amigo rubio le importará si te pido que bailes conmigo? —le preguntó, en voz baja. La diversión se reflejó en sus ojos al observar cómo Sakura se ruborizó.

—Naruto y yo sólo somos amigos. Bailaré con quien quiera —contestó ella entrecortadamente. Se le revolucionó el corazón al tomarle Sasuke la mano y abrazarla por la cintura con su otro brazo.

—Entonces baila conmigo, querida —la invitó él, esbozando una seductora sonrisa—. Valoras mucho tu independencia, ¿no es así? —comentó, tratando de centrarse en la conversación en vez de en el fuego que le recorrió las venas al acercar el delicado cuerpo de Sakura al suyo.

—Más que nada —respondió ella con seriedad—. La lección más importante que aprendí de la ajetreada vida amorosa de mi madre es que no quiero estar contemplando a ningún hombre.

—Quizá todavía no hayas encontrado un hombre que te excite tanto como para querer estar contemplándolo constantemente, ¿no crees? —dijo Sasuke.

—Eso no es probable que ocurra —contestó Sakura, preguntándose qué diría él si ella admitía que la excitaba profundamente.

Desde que la había besado en su caravana, ambos parecían haber estado tratando de ignorar la química que había entre los dos. Pero la mirada de Sasuke aquella noche le dejó claro que éste ya se había cansado de esperar.

—¿Qué opinas del matrimonio y los hijos? —quiso saber él, curioso—. ¿No quieres tener un marido? —añadió, pensando que Sakura estaba extremadamente sexy vestida con su sencilla ropa.

—Creo que los niños se merecen tener a ambos padres, padres que estén comprometidos entre sí y, como no quiero casarme, supongo que no tendré hijos. Quizá opine distinto en el futuro, pero ahora mismo no siento la necesidad de ser madre. Prefiero concentrarme en mi carrera como jinete.

—Así que eres un espíritu libre y puedes hacer lo que te apetezca —comentó Sasuke.

—Efectivamente —concedió ella, emitiendo un pequeño gritito al sentir cómo él bajó la mano hasta su rabadilla.

A continuación se dejaron llevar por la música y estuvieron bailando durante largo rato. Sakura sólo fue consciente de la presencia de Sasuke, de su fragancia masculina y de la fortaleza de su cuerpo. Deseó no dejar de bailar. Se sintió muy decepcionada cuando el grupo dejó de tocar y anunció que iba a hacer una pausa mientras se lanzaban los fuegos artificiales. En vez de soltarla, Sasuke continuó abrazándola por la cintura mientras la guiaba hacia el jardín para observar el espectáculo.

Allí de pie, ambos observaron los bonitos colores de los fuegos artificiales. Sakura sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió por dentro al acariciarle él el cuello con los labios.

Al terminar el espectáculo pirotécnico, los invitados aplaudieron entusiasmados y regresaron a la fiesta. Entre Sasuke y Sakura se creó un intenso silencio.

—No está funcionando, ¿verdad? —comentó finalmente él.

Sin comprender a lo que se refería Sasuke, ella se dio la vuelta.

—¿El qué no está funcionando?

—El que tratemos de ignorar el hambre que nos está devorando a ambos —respondió él dulcemente.

—Pero durante las anteriores dos semanas no me has dado ninguna indicación de que quisieras… —al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Sakura dejó de hablar y se ruborizó.

—Me prometí a mí mismo que me comportaría de manera profesional en el trabajo —contestó Sasuke—. Pero eso no significa que no haya fantaseado secretamente con hacerte el amor sobre el heno hasta que ambos estuviéramos físicamente exhaustos.

—Oh…

—Sí, oh. Sakura. La pregunta es, querida, si no podemos ignorarlo… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, aunque en realidad sí que lo sabía. Sasuke había despertado su curiosidad sexual y quería explorar las sensaciones que él despertaba en su cuerpo… al igual que quería explorar todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre y acariciar su dorada piel.

Pensó que no había motivo por el que no debiera acostarse con él. Era una mujer soltera.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien en este momento? —le preguntó.

—No —contestó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño—. Ni tengo ningún deseo de hacerlo —añadió con firmeza para dejar claro que no quería una relación sólida y permanente. Era cierto que deseaba a Sakura, y mucho, pero, al igual que con sus numerosas ex amantes, la relación debía ser bajo sus términos—. La fiesta ya casi ha terminado —comentó, mirando la hora en su Rolex—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo… a tomar café? Un café argentino.

Sakura no pudo creer que él le estuviera pidiendo que lo acompañara… ambos sabían que la invitación no era sólo para tomar un café. Con el maravilloso aspecto que tenía Sasuke, con lo guapo y sexy que era, podría elegir a la mujer que quisiera. Pero el abierto deseo que se reflejó en sus ojos la excitó tanto que se negó a escuchar ninguna advertencia que pudiera hacerle su conciencia. En aquel momento él la deseaba y, con sólo saberlo, le tembló todo el cuerpo.

—Está bien —contestó, temblorosa. Pero entonces recordó que él se hospedaba en Hyuuga Hall—. No puedo ir a Hyuuga Hall sin que me invite el conde —murmuró.

—Ya no estoy en casa de la familia Hyuuga —explicó Sasuke, acariciándole los brazos. Se deleitó al sentir su delicada piel. Recordó que cada noche desde que había llegado a Gloucestershire se había tumbado en la cama y había fantaseado con volver a besarla. Pero la espera ya había terminado. Bajó la cabeza y le acarició los labios con los suyos. Sintió cómo ella tembló y la abrazó, consciente de que en aquel momento no podía besarla como deseaba—. Me gusta tener mi propio espacio y he alquilado una casa en la finca. Está situada en una zona muy aislada de la arboleda —añadió, acariciando de nuevo los labios de ella con los suyos—. Te garantizo que no nos molestarán en toda la noche.

Emocionada, Sakura se percató de que si se marchaba pronto por la mañana, nadie sabría que había estado allí. No deseó ser el objeto de las habladurías del personal de la finca.

—Bueno, entonces… —murmuró. Se quedó sin aliento al ver el brillo que reflejaron los ojos de Sasuke.

El esbozó una sonrisa que provocó que a ella se le acelerara el pulso. Pero en vez de besarla de nuevo, tal y como había esperado Sakura, la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la fiesta…

-Gracias a todos los que leen y a dejan reviews y ponen en favoritos la historia de los agradezco mucho.

Intentare subir pronto la continuación

Se despide

*Haru 3*


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Dulce belleza pertenece a Chantelle Shaw.

ADVERTENCIA:LEMON

**Capítulo 4**

La casa del antiguo guardabosques que Sasuke había alquilado era pequeña y tenía unos muebles muy simples. Pero Sakura apenas se percató de la decoración ya que en cuanto entraron, él la abrazó. Le costó creer que estaba allí con Sasuke Uchiha, el internacionalmente famoso jugador de polo que se había apoderado de sus impactantes fantasías eróticas.

Sintió que siempre había estado esperándolo, pero aquello era muy peligroso ya que era consciente de que él no formaría parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que quería Sasuke con ella era practicar sexo… quizá incluso sólo deseara que estuvieran juntos durante una noche. Pero en vez de sentirse decepcionada, se sintió aliviada. No estaba preparada para mantener una relación amorosa ya que valoraba demasiado su independencia… aunque ello no significaba que tuviera que vivir como una monja.

Le costó pensar con claridad ya que él le estaba acariciando la espalda.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un café u otra cosa? —le preguntó entonces Sasuke, apartándose de ella. Se dirigió a la diminuta cocina de la casa—. Hay champán… o champán… —comentó, esbozando una sensual sonrisa.

Con el corazón revolucionado, Sakura miró dentro del frigorífico y comprobó que él no estaba bromeando.

Allí sólo había dos botellas de champán y un bote de caviar.

El descorchó una de las botellas con gran facilidad y sirvió dos copas. Entonces le ofreció una a ella. Sasuke ya se sentía aturdida y, cuando dio un sorbo al champán, éste pareció ser un elixir que terminó con todas sus dudas. Deseó que Sasuke la besara. El debió leerle la mente, ya que dejó sobre una mesa su copa con gran determinación.

—Ven aquí…

Mientras se acercó a él, ella se sintió consternada ante la facilidad con la que Sasuke podía controlarla. Pero cuando él la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ya no pudo pensar en nada más que en la dureza de sus muslos y en el atrayente calor que desprendió su cuerpo.

Sasuke le quitó las horquillas que sujetaban su moño y acarició su sedoso pelo antes de reclamar su boca con un beso apasionado.

—Eres tan pequeña —murmuró cuando finalmente apartó los labios de los de ella—. Y tan encantadora —añadió. Sintió cómo le dio un vuelco el estómago al mirar la preciosa cara de ella. No recordó haber sentido jamás aquella necesidad abrumante por una mujer, aquel deseo que iba a volverlo loco—. Estaremos más cómodos si nos tumbamos, querida.

Sakura pensó que tumbarse significaba ir a la cama. Se sintió muy nerviosa y excitada al percatarse de la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero él no le dio tiempo de pensarlo dos veces. La tomó en brazos y a ella no le quedó otra opción que aferrarse a su cuello mientras la llevó a su dormitorio, el cual estaba en la planta de arriba de la casa.

—Ves, aquí estamos mucho más cómodos —dijo Sasuke al tumbarla en la cama. Se echó junto a ella de inmediato.

Cuando Sakura vio el hambre que reflejaron los ojos de él antes de besarla de nuevo, se le borró de la mente cualquier pensamiento… salvo el hecho de que estaba tumbada en una cama con el hombre al que había idolatrado secretamente incluso antes de haberlo conocido.

Con la lengua, Sasuke la incitó a que separara los labios hasta que, emitiendo un gemido, ella los separó y él se introdujo dentro de su boca en una sensual exploración. Aquella experiencia resultó ser increíble y Sakura le respondió sin poder contenerse. Le acarició el pelo mientras Sasuke le besó el cuello para, a continuación, bajar hacia sus pechos. Ella contuvo la respiración y esperó a que él le bajara los tirantes de la camisa por los hombros. Pero lo que hizo Sasuke fue chuparle un pezón por encima de la sedosa tela de la camisa hasta que ella retorció las caderas al sentir cómo un intenso calor se apoderó de su entrepierna.

En aquel momento, él comenzó a chuparle el pezón de su otro pecho. La sensación de aquella lengua acariciándola por encima de la ya húmeda tela de su camisa, alborotó sus sentidos y aumentó su necesidad hasta un nivel casi insoportable. Pero cuando finalmente Sasuke le bajó los tirantes de la camisa por los hombros, Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse tensa. Ningún hombre la había visto desnuda hasta aquel momento y, repentinamente, se sintió insegura y vergonzosa. El había salido con algunas de las mujeres más bellas del mundo, supermodelos con increíbles figuras. Pero ella estaba flaca y sus pechos eran muy pequeños. Cuando sintió cómo le bajó la camisa hasta la cintura, cerró los ojos para evitar ver la decepción que estuvo segura reflejaría la mirada de él.

—Perfecto… —dijo Sasuke—. Eres exquisita, querida.

Impresionada. Sakura abrió los ojos y tragó saliva.

—No tienes que mentir —aseguró entre dientes. Se ruborizó al cubrir Sasuke con una mano uno de sus pechos—. Odio estar flaca y no tener formas.

—Claro que tienes formas —afirmó él mientras le acarició la suave piel de su rosado pecho. Observó fascinado cómo su pezón se endureció hasta el punto de parecer estar suplicándole que se lo introdujera en la boca—. Eres tan delicada y frágil como una figura de porcelana. Tienes los huesos tan finos que me da miedo que te rompas debajo de mí.

—No me romperé. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco —aseguró ella, acariciándole a Sasuke el torso por encima de la camisa. Titubeó en los botones al tratar de ocultar el hecho de que le estaban temblando los dedos. Pero logró desabotonárselos y apartó para atrás la sedosa tela negra de la camisa. Entonces acarició el desnudo pecho de aquel atractivo hombre. Le encantó sentir la suavidad de su piel cubierta por un bonito vello oscuro. Nunca antes había tocado a un hombre y disfrutó al explorar sus músculos abdominales y sus endurecidos pezones.

—Sabía que serías una brujilla —comentó él—. Me has echado un hechizo. Pero ahora es mi turno de atormentarte a ti, mi belleza.

Sakura contuvo el aliento al observar cómo él acercó la cabeza a uno de sus desnudos pechos. Sintió cómo lo rodeó en círculos con la lengua antes de tomar con su boca el endurecido pezón. Perdida en el mundo de pasión que Sasuke estaba creando, levantó las caderas para que él pudiera quitarle la falda. Se estremeció cuando Sasuke introdujo la mano entre sus piernas y le acarició la delicada piel de la parte interna de los muslos. Pudo sentir la pegajosa humedad que se apoderó de su sexo y se sintió avergonzada ante la inconfundible evidencia de que estaba desesperadamente excitada… sobre todo al introducirle él los dedos por la cinturilla de sus diminutas braguitas de encaje y comenzar a bajárselas…

—Encantador —dijo Sasuke al acariciar los rizos rozados que acababa de exponer. Entonces le quitó las braguitas y le separó las piernas—. Estás tan preparada para mí —añadió con satisfacción.

Sakura levantó las caderas cuando él la penetró con un dedo al mismo tiempo que con el dedo pulgar le acarició el clítoris hasta que ella sollozó su nombre.

—Por favor…

Todo aquello era nuevo e increíble. Deseó más, necesitó que él apagara el fuego que se había apoderado de su pelvis.

—Pronto, querida —prometió Sasuke, levantándose de la cama para quitarse la camisa—. Me temo que ésta no va a ser una seducción lenta. Te deseo ahora y no puedo esperar… Pero tú compartes mi impaciencia, ¿no es así, mi cerezo?

Ella apenas pudo pensar con claridad, pero se sintió especial.

El tiró su camisa al suelo y se quitó los pantalones. Sus calzoncillos no ocultaron su potente erección. A Sakura se le quedó la boca seca cuando se los quitó y los tiró junto a su camisa. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía delante a un desnudo y orgulloso hombre excitado.

Lo primero que pensó fue que él no iba a poder penetrarla… que el sexo entre ambos sería imposible físicamente. Hasta aquel momento se había sentido movida por la curiosidad; cada caricia había aumentado su excitación. Pero al mirar su excitado sexo, se echó para atrás en el colchón al acercarse él a su lado. Cuando la besó, ella se forzó en ignorar su aprensión y le devolvió el beso. Acarició su musculoso pecho y sintió su fortaleza.

—Tiene que ser ahora, querida —dijo él entre dientes, pensando que no se había sentido tan excitado desde hacía años. Estaba tan desesperado por ella que sintió como si fuera a explotar.

Entonces se colocó sobre Sakura… y maldijo.

Ella no comprendió qué había ocurrido y se preguntó si había hecho algo mal. Se planteó si él habría adivinado que aquélla era su primera vez.

—Lo siento. Sakura. No tengo protección —explicó Sasuke con la frustración reflejada en la voz.

—No pasa nada. Estoy tomando la píldora —murmuró ella.

Su ginecóloga le había recomendado que se la tomara para regular sus periodos, pero Sakura sabía que también era uno de los métodos anticonceptivos más fiables.

Sasuke se sintió muy aliviado al darse cuenta de que no había motivo para que no siguieran adelante. Deseaba a Sakura con fervor. La tomó por el trasero y la levantó para poder poseerla. Introdujo su pene despacio en el húmedo sexo de ella. Se estremeció al sentir cómo los músculos de Sakura lo rodearon. Mientras la penetró no dejó de mirarla a los ojos y le impresionó la expresión que reflejó su mirada. Fue una expresión de asombro y sorpresa, como si todo aquello fuera nuevo para ella. Se percató de que era muy estrecha por dentro… Frunció el ceño al penetrarla aún más profundamente y oyó cómo ella gritó.

—¿Sakura…?

—Hacía mucho que no mantenía relaciones —comentó ella.

Sasuke la miró a la cara y vio que se había ruborizado.

—Entonces nos lo tomaremos con calma —la tranquilizó. Pero al comenzar a moverse, estableció un sensual ritmo acorde con los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Sakura era la amante más receptiva que jamás había conocido y supo que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse durante mucho más tiempo.

Ella pensó que la pequeña molestia que había sentido al penetrarla Sasuke al principio había sido menos de lo que había esperado. Aquello estaba bien… mejor que bien. Lo abrazó por la cadera con las piernas, y pensó que era increíble. Contuvo la respiración al sentir cómo él casi salió de ella para a continuación volver a introducirse profundamente en su ser con más fuerza.

No podía pensar, sólo sentir. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba alterada por las intensas sensaciones que Sasuke estaba despertando en ella. No había esperado que hacer el amor fuera algo tan bonito, no había supuesto que iba a sentir que no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su mente, estaban unidos a él. Por alguna razón inexplicable, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeó para apartarlas y apoyó la cara en la garganta de Sasuke.

Deseó que él nunca se detuviera, pero sabía que aquello debía tener un fin; Sasuke no podía mantener aquel ritmo frenético para siempre. El cosquilleo que había comenzado a sentir en su pelvis se hizo más intenso. Y entonces, repentinamente, se sintió al borde de lo desconocido y casi temió lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Sasuke aceleró el ritmo y ella sintió cómo su cuerpo explotó en una ola de éxtasis. Unos intensos espasmos de placer se apoderaron de ella. Fue algo tan intenso que gritó y tuvo que aferrarse a los sudorosos hombros de él.

Gimiendo, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre ella. Se estremeció al alcanzar su propio espectacular clímax.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron unidos y Sakura se deleitó al sentir el peso y la calidez del cuerpo de él sobre ella. Pensó que podría quedarse de aquella manera para siempre. En los brazos de aquel poderoso hombre se sentía segura y protegida. Pero cuando él finalmente se apartó y se tumbó a su lado, fue consciente de que aquella sensación también era peligrosa. Durante unos segundos se sintió desolada y deseó acurrucarse en Sasuke. Pero su instinto le advirtió que a él le horrorizaría si se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Pero lo que sí que hizo fue bajar un poco los párpados para que Sasuke no viera que lo estaba mirando y así poder grabar en su memoria cada detalle de su cara.

El se giró hacia ella y la miró. Sakura tenía los labios levemente separados, enrojecidos e hinchados debido a la exigente presión de su boca. Con su pelo rosado esparcido por la almohada, pareció muy joven y ridículamente inocente. Sintió cómo la curiosidad se apoderó de él. Había sabido que el sexo con ella sería bueno y, en realidad, había excedido todas sus expectativas. Pero no había esperado que la experiencia fuera tan… increíble.

—No habías hecho esto muchas veces, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Sakura levantó completamente los parpados y lo miró con cautela.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber, preguntándose a sí misma si él se habría dado cuenta de que había sido su primera vez.

—A que pienso que no has tenido muchos amantes —respondió Sasuke con delicadeza.

Ella mantuvo silencio durante tanto tiempo que él pensó que no iba a responder.

—No he estado con muchos, no —dijo finalmente, ruborizándose—. Siento si te he decepcionado.

—Has estado increíble, querida —le aseguró Sasuke—. ¿Te parece esto que me has decepcionado? —añadió, tomándole la mano. A continuación colocó ésta sobre su sexo, que estaba poniéndose erecto de nuevo.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración al sentir cómo el pene de él se hinchó bajo su mano hasta ser de nuevo una dura asta de músculos.

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke pensó que ella sabía el efecto que iba a tener aquella pregunta en él e introdujo la mano entre sus piernas hasta llegar al húmedo centro de su feminidad.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó, colocándose sobre ella. La penetró con un certero movimiento…

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a levantarse pronto y, cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba teñida de la grisácea luz que precedía al amanecer. Se estiró y, al hacerlo, se estremeció ya que sintió los efectos que la noche anterior había tenido en su inexperto cuerpo. Sasuke estaba todavía dormido. Pudo oír su rítmica respiración y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Absorbió la masculina belleza de sus esculpidas facciones con una sensación de desesperación; pensó que probablemente nunca más estarían ambos juntos en una cama como en aquel momento.

No sabía cómo comportarse tras haber pasado la noche con un hombre y sintió la necesidad de estar sola para aceptar el hecho de que le había entregado su virginidad a alguien que era prácticamente un extraño. En realidad sabía muy poco sobre él, aparte del hecho de que poseía un rancho a las afueras de Buenos Aires.

Se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke. El aire matutino era frío y se estremeció mientras se puso la falda y la camisa. Normalmente a aquella hora ya estaba vestida con pantalones de montar y una sudadera. Deseó que ninguno de los muchachos la viera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, cerezo? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Al oír la seductora voz de Sasuke, ella sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

El se apoyó en un hombro y analizó indolentemente a Sakura con la mirada. Pensó que habían pasado una noche increíble. Había sabido instintivamente que las relaciones sexuales entre ambos serían maravillosas y no se había equivocado.

—¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto? —quiso saber.

—Soy una trabajadora del establo… uno de los requisitos de mi trabajo es que me levante pronto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al percatarse del leve tono defensivo que reflejó la voz de ella.

—No en domingo —comentó, dando unos golpecitos sobre el colchón—. Vuelve a la cama.

—Hay que pasear y dar de comer a los caballos, incluso en domingo —contestó Sakura, ignorando el hecho de que aquél era el domingo que tenía libre. Luchó contra las ganas que tuvo de hacer lo que le había dicho Sasuke y volver a la cama con él.

El seductor brillo de los ojos de aquel atractivo hombre le dejó claro que no la estaba invitando a la cama para dormir. Su cuerpo anheló sentir la magia que Sasuke despertaba en él.

—Tengo que marcharme —insistió, forzándose en dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Son las cinco de la madrugada —respondió Sasuke, incapaz de ocultar la frustración que le causó descubrir que ella iba a marcharse realmente.

Pensó que normalmente las mujeres no se marchaban de su lado tras haber pasado una noche en su cama. Aquélla era la primera ocasión en la que le ocurría, así como también por primera vez se planteó si no había dejado satisfecha a una mujer. Aunque al recordar cómo Sakura se había retorcido de placer bajo su cuerpo, apartó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza ya que de ninguna manera podía ella haber fingido. Le había hecho disfrutar de un orgasmo tras otro y, los gemidos y gritos que Sakura había emitido mientras había movido la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada, habían sido prueba más que suficiente de que la había satisfecho.

—Si espero un poco más, tal vez alguien me vea salir de tu casa —dijo ella entre dientes.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien que trabaje en la finca… algún muchacho, ¡mis compañeros de trabajo! —espetó Sakura—. No quiero que nadie sepa que he pasado la noche aquí.

Sasuke agitó la cabeza, desconcertado ante el cambio de humor de Sakura. Esta había pasado de ser una ardiente gatita sexual la noche anterior a alguien que aquella mañana estaba de muy mal humor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque comenzarán las habladurías y todos sabrán que hemos pasado una noche juntos —respondió ella impacientemente—. Prefiero que mi vida privada no sea comentada por todo el mundo y creo que tú piensas de la misma manera.

—A mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás —dictaminó Sasuke con mucha arrogancia—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que sólo vamos a pasar una noche juntos? La química entre nosotros ha sido maravillosa y quiero tenerte en mi cama cada noche.

Sakura pensó que la quería en su cama cada noche durante su estancia en Hardwick. No pudo controlar la excitación que sintió ante la idea de que él deseara tener una aventura con ella, pero era vital que recordara que su relación era sólo temporal.

—No me opongo a estar contigo de nuevo —dijo con cuidado—. Pero no quiero que nadie sepa lo nuestro. No dentro de mucho tiempo tú regresarás a Argentina, pero yo seguiré trabajando aquí tras tu marcha y odio la idea de ser el objeto de los cotilleos de la gente.

—Así que no te opones a estar conmigo de nuevo, ¿no es así? —repitió él, levantando las cejas en una expresión de claro desdén—. ¡Qué generoso de tu parte, querida! —espetó, indignado ante la idea de que ella pensaba que podía establecer las reglas de su relación—. ¿Pero exactamente cómo vamos a vernos en secreto? ¿Pretendes que nos veamos cuando oscurezca como los criminales? Si te avergüenzas de estar conmigo, no le veo mucho sentido a continuar con esto.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el estómago ante la manera tan tajante en la que había hablado Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo sintió cómo la furia se apoderó de ella.

—No me avergüenzo de estar contigo, pero creo que deberías tratar de verlo desde mi punto de vista —dijo entre dientes—. No quiero que se me conozca para siempre en esta zona como la mujer que una vez tuvo un breve romance con el famoso playboy Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo un poco de orgullo.

—Entonces te sugiero que tomes tu orgullo y que te marches —gruñó él, enfurecido. Pensó que todas las mujeres con las que había estado anteriormente habían deseado que su relación con él se conociera públicamente… había sido él quien había odiado toda aquella publicidad. Pero en vez de sentirse aliviado ante el hecho de que Sakura quisiera mantener su relación en secreto, se sintió profundamente insultado.

La miró en espera de que ella se echara para atrás, pero Sakura esbozó una dura mueca y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Está bien —dijo ella resueltamente mientras abrió la puerta—. Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte… —añadió, dejando de hablar al ruborizarse.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Sasuke irónicamente. No pudo creer que ella fuera a marcharse de verdad—. Cuando esta noche des vueltas en tu solitaria cama, recuerda que le puedes dar las gracias a tu orgullo por la frustración sexual que no te dejará dormir.

Sakura pensó que la arrogancia de aquel hombre era increíble. Al salir del dormitorio se desahogó dando un portado tras de sí y le enfureció oír la burlona risa de Diego.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 5**

En el camino de regreso hacia su caravana, Sakura no se encontró con nadie. Pero una vez que llegó, se sintió demasiado alterada como para relajarse. Estaba muy enfadada con Sasuke y tuvo la impresión de que de nuevo había manejado las cosas erróneamente. En vez de querer pasar sólo una noche con ella, él le había dejado claro que deseaba que mantuvieran una aventura, por lo menos durante su estancia en Hardwick… y ella había rechazado su invitación.

Agradeció cuando uno de los muchachos la telefoneó. Este le explicó que tenía mucha resaca debido a lo que había bebido en la fiesta la noche anterior y le suplicó que lo sustituyera durante su turno de trabajo en los establos. Mientras ella se dirigió en bicicleta hacia el prado, pensó que por lo menos al estar ocupada lograría no darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza sobre cosas en las que no deseaba pensar… como la desvergonzada respuesta que había tenido ante Sasuke cuando éste le había hecho el amor y el hecho de que, gracias a su testarudez y a su enfado, él ya no quería saber nada más de ella.

El amanecer dio paso a otro inusual cálido día para el mes de mayo. A media mañana se sintió acalorada y cansada ya que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Normalmente tenía mucho cuidado cuando estaba cerca de la malhumorada yegua del conde Hyuuga, Byakugan, pero aquella mañana se descuidó y se olvidó de ponerle el bozal antes de comenzar a cepillarla. Byakugan no estaba cooperando en absoluto y agitó la cabeza salvajemente antes de darle un mordisco en el brazo. Sakura gritó de dolor y miró los daños que le había causado.

El mordisco le había rasgado la piel y, cuando por la tarde se encontró con Naruto, el vendaje que se había puesto alrededor de la herida estaba completamente empapado en sangre. Naruto miró la herida e, ignorando las protestas de ella, la metió en su coche y la llevó a urgencias del hospital más cercano.

—No puedes arriesgarte, Sakura —le dijo cuando dos horas más tarde ésta salió de la sala de curas con el brazo vendado y con la orden de tomar antibióticos durante una semana—. Los mordiscos de animales son propensos a infectarse.

El médico que le había vendado la herida le había dicho lo mismo y en cuanto Sakura llegó a casa se tomó una doble dosis de antibióticos antes de comenzar a fregar el interior de la caravana en un intento de gastar parte de su energía. Al tirar a la papelera las ya marchitas rosas que Sasuke le había regalado hacía dos semanas, se dijo a sí misma que no iba a perder un segundo más en pensar en él. Se arrodilló delante de la nevera y se preguntó si sería seguro comerse el queso si le quitaba las partes en las que le había salido moho, pero el sonido de una familiar y sexy voz provocó que se levantara de inmediato.

—No puedes estar planteándote en serio comer eso… a no ser de que quieras ir de nuevo al hospital, pero en esta ocasión con una infección de estómago —comentó Sasuke, subiendo los peldaños que había delante de la puerta de la caravana. Se quedó de pie en la puerta. Estaba arrebatadoramente guapo vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca—. ¿Cómo tienes el brazo?

—Bien —contestó ella automáticamente a pesar del hecho de que le dolía mucho la herida. Entonces frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo has sabido…?

—Los cotilleos se dispersan muy rápidamente por la finca —contestó él.

—A eso mismo era a lo que me refería —dijo Sakura entre dientes—. Si alguien me hubiera visto salir de tu casa esta mañana vestida con la misma ropa que llevé anoche, los cotilleos se habrían extendido por la finca más rápido que el fuego.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

El comentario de Sasuke fue tan sorprendente tras la pelea que había tenido aquella misma mañana que ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Deseó poder ver la expresión de su cara, pero ésta estaba oculta por las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

—Todo el mundo en Hardwick parece conocer los asuntos de los demás —añadió él. Pareció levemente irritado.

Había estado todo el día muy enfadado por la reacción de Sakura, pero a media tarde había comprendido que ella tenía todo el derecho de querer proteger su intimidad. La noche anterior había sido impresionante y había llegado a la conclusión de que la pasión que compartían era demasiado electrizante como para dejarla pasar.

Miró a Sakura y se preguntó si ella tenía idea alguna de lo mucho que la deseaba.

—Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a cenar. En mi casa, desde luego, ya que no queremos correr el riesgo de que nos vean cenando en público.

Sakura se ruborizó y se percató de que pareció que él estaba dándole otra oportunidad.

—¿Quieres decir que vas a cocinar tú? —preguntó.

—Santa madre, ¡no! —espetó Sasuke, muy impresionado. Se quitó las gafas de sol y se echó su brillante pelo oscuro para atrás—. He descubierto un excelente restaurante francés en Harrowbridge… e, incluso mejor, he convencido al gerente de que comience a ofrecer un servicio de entrega a domicilio —explicó—. Tal vez no te guste la comida francesa, querida, pero en tal caso intentaré ejercer mis poderes de persuasión en el restaurante italiano que hay al otro lado del pueblo.

—La comida francesa será estupenda —murmuró ella tras una larga pausa.

—He dejado el coche junto a la granja. Ven conmigo ahora y te traeré de regreso pronto por la mañana… antes de que nadie se despierte —sugirió él, esbozando una sensual sonrisa.

—Tengo que ducharme y resolver un par de cosas —contestó Sakura—. Cuando termine, me acercaré a tu casa en bicicleta —añadió con una voz que ocultó la excitación que sintió ante la idea de pasar una noche más con Sasuke—. De esa manera, mañana podré regresar a casa en bicicleta.

El frunció el ceño, pero controló la irritación que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Pensó que todo con aquella mujer resultaba ser una lucha de voluntades, pero ello sólo haría que su victoria final fuera aún más dulce.

—Como quieras —murmuró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros—. Pero en vez de ducharte, ¿por qué no te bañas en mi casa? Siempre he considerado que un baño de agua caliente es la mejor forma de relajar los músculos cansados.

El pícaro brillo que reflejaron los ojos de Sasuke provocó que ella volviera a ruborizarse. La idea de meterse en la enorme bañera de su casa era irresistible.

—Me parece buena idea —murmuró, sintiendo cómo la tensión sexual que se había creado entre ambos desde que él había aparecido en la puerta de la caravana se intensificó. Sintió un cosquilleo por debajo de la pelvis.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y bajó los peldaños de la puerta. Pero al llegar al final de éstos, se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. En aquel momento las caras de ambos estaban a la misma altura y le dio un breve e incitante beso en la boca.

—No me hagas esperar mucho, querida —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Estoy hambriento!

Una vez que Sasuke se alejó de la caravana, Sakura tomó ropa para el día siguiente, así como su cepillo de dientes, y lo metió todo en una mochila. Veinte minutos después se dirigió en bicicleta hacia la casa de él a través de la arboleda.

Encontró la puerta principal de la casa entreabierta, pero cuando entró al vestíbulo no había rastro de Sasuke. Entonces oyó el sonido de agua corriendo que provenía de la planta de arriba y se apresuró en subir las escaleras. Se detuvo de forma abrupta cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y vio que él estaba ya disfrutando de un espumoso baño… y bebiendo champán.

—Hola, guapa —la saludó Sasuke. Esbozó una sonrisa que le robó el corazón a Sakura.

—¿No habías dicho que iban a traer la cena a tu casa? —preguntó ella con la mirada fija en el musculoso pecho de él. Pensó que Sasuke era increíblemente guapo y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

—La traerán en un par de horas.

A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón al imaginarse lo que quería hacer Sasuke hasta que llevaran la cena.

—Pensé que tenías hambre —contestó.

—Métete conmigo en la bañera y te demostraré lo hambriento que estoy, querida —prometió él.

Ella, invadida por una urgente necesidad de sentir a Sasuke dentro de su cuerpo, tomó la cinturilla de su camiseta… pero entonces se detuvo. La luz del atardecer todavía estaba colándose por la ventana del cuarto de baño y no quiso desnudarse frente a él. No le habría importado hacerlo si hubiera tenido unas curvas voluptuosas y se hubiera ido a quitar una sexy ropa. Pero estaba flaca y llevaba puestos unos pantalones de montar y una de sus camisetas más viejas.

—Sasuke… —comenzó a decir para informarle de que iba a quitarse la ropa en el dormitorio, pero él la interrumpió.

—Quítatela —le ordenó entonces Sasuke con el deseo reflejado en la voz.

Sintiéndose acalorada, Sakura se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo. Se ruborizó al observar cómo él fijó la mirada en sus pechos.

—Ahora quítate el resto.

No había ninguna manera elegante de quitarse las botas y los pantalones de montar, pero Sasuke descubrió que observar cómo ella lo hizo fue el strip tease más erótico que jamás había presenciado. Agradeció el hecho de que las burbujas escondieron la sólida evidencia de su excitación al verla delante de él completamente desnuda.

—Eres la mujer más bella que jamás he conocido —dijo, impresionado por su reacción ante ella. Dejó en el suelo su copa de champán y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a entrar en la bañera.

—No puedo mojarme la venda del brazo —murmuró Sakura al entrar en la burbujeante agua—. Sakura, ¿qué es eso…? —comenzó a preguntar. Se ruborizó de nuevo al sentarla él sobre sus muslos ya que pudo sentir su erecto miembro presionándole la tripa.

Sasuke se rió ante la impresión que reflejó la cara de ella. Sintió cómo se le aceleró el corazón al observar cómo aquella impresión se transformó en excitación al introducirle él la mano entre las piernas…

—Apoya el brazo en el borde de la bañera —dijo—. Y permíteme el placer de lavarte.

—Sasuke… —Sakura respiró profundamente al tomar él una pastilla de jabón y comenzar a enjabonarle los pechos.

Una vez que lo hubo hecho, Sasuke los aclaró echándole agua con las manos. Entonces, tras incitarle los pezones con los dedos hasta que éstos estuvieron extremadamente duros, bajó la cabeza y se introdujo uno de ellos en la boca, para hacer lo mismo con el otro a continuación. Los chupó con esmero hasta que ella emitió un profundo gemido y lo agarró por el pelo, desesperada por que se detuviera y, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo idéntica desesperación por que continuara con su brujería.

Sasuke la había colocado de tal manera que Sakura estaba tumbada de espaldas en la bañera y él estaba arrodillado sobre ella. Tras satisfacer sus pechos, levantó la cara y la besó en la boca. Mientras lo hizo, le enjabonó el estómago y la pelvis, para a continuación bajar aún más la mano… La acarició y la exploró en una erótica estimulación.

—Realmente creo que ya estoy limpia —gimió Sakura, retorciéndose de placer.

—Entonces será mejor que te ayude a secarte —murmuró Sasuke, saliendo de la bañera. Se secó a sí mismo, tras lo cual la ayudó a ella a salir de la bañera y la arropó con una toalla.

La llevó al dormitorio, donde le secó todo el cuerpo con la misma dedicación con la que la había lavado para asegurarse de que Sakura lo deseara con ansias.

Ella estaba ardiente de pasión y le acarició el pecho.

—Siempre deberías aplicarte crema corporal tras darte un baño —le dijo con un pícaro brillo reflejado en los ojos. Tomó un bote de crema de la mesilla de noche y se echó un poco en las manos.

Comenzó a aplicarle la crema por los pies en un sensual masaje y, para cuando llegó a sus pechos y restregó las yemas de los dedos por sus pezones, Sakura sollozó su nombre y le suplicó que la poseyera… en aquel mismo momento. El se rió y le separó las piernas con sus pegajosos dedos. Descubrió la húmeda evidencia del deseo de ella y, para alivio de Sakura, se colocó sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Estás preparada, querida?

Ella pensó que si estuviera un poco más excitada, se derretiría.

—Sasuke, por favor… —suplicó, desesperada porque la penetrara. Contuvo la respiración al entrar él dentro de ella con un certero movimiento. Le hizo sentirse tan increíblemente bien que no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de placer.

Sasuke le hizo el amor con mucha pasión y ejerció un gran control. La llevó al borde del éxtasis en varias ocasiones… hasta que ella se retorció debajo de él en una súplica silenciosa para que acelerara el ritmo. El cedió y la penetró tan profundamente que Sakura alcanzó el clímax en una violenta explosión de éxtasis. En ese momento Sasuke renunció a su autocontrol y alcanzó la cima del placer segundos después. Gimió profundamente al explotar dentro de ella.

Tras aquello, Sakura se sintió agotada y notó cómo su ritmo cardíaco se redujo gradualmente. Pensó que Sasuke era un amante increíble. Pero en unas semanas éste regresaría a Argentina y era muy probable que nunca volviera a verlo. Trató de ignorar la manera en la que le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando Sasuke salió de ella y la abrazó estrechamente. Pensó que no había ninguna razón por la cual no debiera disfrutar de un breve romance amoroso con aquel hombre…


End file.
